


Respect.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship/Love, Out of Character, Overprotective, Romantic feels - maybe?, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Jubal knows Dana can hold her own, but once he gets that guy alone, he can’t help but say a few things. (episode tag - 1x15)





	Respect.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anninha0300](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninha0300/gifts).



> This is a little out of character I know, but it was very fun to write. I really hope it's not dreadful and that it's readable! 
> 
> 1x15 was such a good episode! The smirk on Jubal’s face every time Dana verbally takes down Briggs is the best! And that little look between Dana and Jubal when they found out about second bomb - Jubal’s little ‘time and place,’ in other words, Dana Mosier is not someone you want to mess with.

Jubal didn’t mean to be alone in the same room as Spencer Briggs. But he just so happened to walk into the male bathroom the same time Jubal was about to walk out. 

Jubal attempted to be polite. At the end of the day, he’d dealt with arrogant men before and he was sure he’d have to do it again - but more than that, he knew Dana had a hold on the situation.

It’s come to be one of the things Jubal had found most interesting about her - the way she could hold her own, the way she wouldn’t back down from a fight, how quick she was to defend her team and herself. 

He found himself almost expecting a verbal takedown every time someone tried to undermine her; he found himself wanting a front row seat while she eloquently and sophisticatedly took down someone who chose the wrong woman to mess with. 

“Bit of a bitch, that boss of yours. Don’t know how you put up with her.” 

At first Jubal simply stood still, a part of him asking himself if Agent Briggs really did just say that.

“That bitch runs this team, and she does it very well,” Jubal replied, determined not to get into a fight - but more than prepared to if it was needed.

“Really? If she’d have listened to my advice, a young woman wouldn’t have died.” 

Jubal turned to face the man who was now standing at the sink washing his hands.

He knew the statement would be one Dana was internally dealing with, much like the deaths of innocent people would be something she blamed herself for. 

“A word to the wise,” Jubal said, taking a small step forward, “Dana Mosier is one of the best profilers the FBI has, and she’s got a hell of a lot more experience than you, so I think from here on out it would be better for you if you were to respect her.” 

Jubal’s voice was low and firm, a tone that he rarely used, but in this situation it was something he knew he needed to do.

There was a moment of silence before he left the bathroom, not wanting to listen to any more of what Spencer Briggs had to say. 

As Jubal walked back to his desk, he heard the man walking behind him. He willed himself not to sigh as the agent began to speak, reminding himself where he was and what he was there to do.

“Surely it makes you a little mad? She got your job.” 

Jubal turned on his heels. Not only did he want to avoid confrontation - he wanted Dana nowhere near it - but this guy was getting a little too comfortable with throwing around insults.

“She,” Jubal began, a sharp edge to his voice, “is the special agent in charge, she was and continues to be an exceptional profiler, she has a PhD in forensic psychology and a degree in criminology, she is an agent of the FBI and a woman who deserves respect; you’re in her house, you follow her rules.” 

Jubal took a few steps towards the main office before turning back to face Spencer Briggs.

“You also shake her hand when you introduce yourself.” 

Jubal continued to walk to his desk, only to quickly change course when he saw Dana sitting at her desk looking directly at the door. 

“Ma’am,” he said as he stood in the doorway.

“Close the door,” Dana ordered, rising up from her desk.

Jubal did as asked, closing the door behind him before moving to stand in front of her. He also wanted to turn and see where Briggs had run off to, but decided against it. The last thing Jubal needed was a re-match; it wasn’t professional, and it certainly wasn’t a part of his personality.   

“Look,” her voice softened, “I appreciate you trying to help me, but I can handle the situation on my own.” 

Jubal smiled. “I don’t doubt that. He asked a question, I gave him an answer, and he clearly wasn’t going to give up.” 

Dana felt a slight blush creep up her neck and attempted to avert her eyes in hopes that he wouldn’t notice.

“I don’t want you to get involved. Spencer is loyal, so if anyone gets reported to the assistant director it should be me, not you.”

Jubal nodded in understanding before turning to leave, knowing that it would be the end of the conversation. 

“Do you-” Dana stopped herself for a moment. 

“Do I...?” Jubal turned back around, prompting her to carry on.

“Do you really think I was an exceptional profiler?” It was a personal question, one she didn’t know if she wanted to ask.  

“I think you still are. I meant what I said - they chose the right person to be the agent in charge. You’re a good profiler and a great woman, and you deserve respect. That was all I was trying to do today - ensure you get the respect you deserve and put an arrogant man-child in his place,” Jubal said, his words rolling off his tongue with ease.

Dana took a breath. She was sure of her own ability, but it never hurt to feel appreciated by someone else.

“Thank you, Jubal.” 

“Any time. Besides, if we solve this case, Spencer’s complaining will be background noise to the assistant director.” 

\----------

Dana walked into her office. The team had just saved a lot of lives. Spencer Briggs had finally shaken her hand, and Dana would sleep a lot better knowing they had resolved the case, and got a bomber off the streets.

“So...” She spun around upon hearing a voice behind her. 

“I was thinking maybe I could buy you a drink to celebrate the win?” Spencer Briggs stood in the doorway of her office.

“As lovely as that is, Agent Briggs, I already have plans.” 

“You know, if you didn’t want a drink you could have just said so.”

“I know,” Dana shot back with a forced smile. “But I really do have plans, so if you’ll excuse me...” She picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder, moving past him as she walked into the corridor.

“You ready?” Jubal asked her as she approached the elevators.

“Yeah.” 

“Dana.” Dana once again turned to the voice of Agent Briggs. “You know, headquarters could use a leader like you. You know, to run a specialist team, report directly to the top...” 

Dana glanced back at Jubal, who was trying to hide his smile.

“Is this coming from the top?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Then the director needs to call me himself,” Dana replied.  

“But...” Before Briggs could say anything else, Dana had walked into the elevator.

Which left Jubal and Spencer standing alone again.  

“Like I said this morning, time and place…” Jubal said with a small smile as he too stepped into the elevator, letting the doors close.

“Think he got the message?” Jubal asked Dana quietly.

“Well, hopefully next time he will shake the hand of the female special agent in charge.”

“Hopefully he will,” Jubal said back, hoping Briggs really did the message.

You respect women, or, to be more specific, you respect the special agent in charge - especially when that woman’s name is Dana Mosier.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this wasn't dreadful, and it wasn't a major let down with how out of character it was. 
> 
> Would anyone like to see more kind of 'coupley' fics about these two, I have to admit writing this pairing has become something of an obsession. 
> 
> (also, quick note, I have no idea what qualifications Dana has but I am assuming she's got some kind of criminology degree.)


End file.
